My Last Love is My exBoyfriend's brother
by shin shibuya
Summary: setelah Uruha meninggalkan ku tanpa alasan, aku bertemu Reita si baka. Reita menyukaiku tapi aku tak bisa melupakan Uruha. betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tau Uruha dan Reita itu bersaudara! lalu pada siapa aku akan memberikan hati ini?


Tittle : My Last Love is My ex-Boyfriend's brother

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Pairing : Aoi X Uruha, Aoi X Reita

Status : oneshot

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, gaje, ancur, garing, maksa, aneh dan lainnya (maybe little typo)

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>"kita putus aja, aku sudah bosan pada mu"<p>

"Uru, Uru gak lagi serius kan? Uru cuma becanda kan? Please tell me, it's not true!" kata ku pada Uruha, pacarku.

"aku gak becanda, aku memang sudah bosan padamu. Terutama sifatmu yang gak pernah mau ngertiin aku." Kata nya datar.

"Uru, aku bakal berubah kok! Demi kamu aku bakal berubah kok! Jangan putusin aku gini Uruha!" sahut ku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis saat itu.

"sampai disini aja hubungan kita, dan kalaupun mau dilanjutin gak akan ada gunanya. Bye" kata Uruha sembari meninggalkanku dibangku taman.

Uruha, setega ini kamu padaku?

* * *

><p>"anak² perkenalkan ada murid baru pindahan dari Litey High School di Osaka, dia pindah kesini karena orang tuanya yang pindah bertugas. Kau, silahkan memperkenalkan diri" ucap sensei pagi ini.<p>

"Ohayou. Saya Suzuki Akira. Kalian bisa memanggilku Reita. Saya pindah kesini karena orang tua saya yang pindah tugas. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" ucap murid baru yang bernama Reita itu.

Sensei menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahku. Ya karena disebelahku memang ada bangku kosong.

"salam kenal, aku Reita! mohon bantuanya" ujar Reita pada ku.

"hm" sahutku acuh tak acuh. Reita yang aku abaikan hanya membalas dengan cengirannya.

Modis juga anak ini, pakai noseband. Apa karena hidungnya pesek? Dasar aneh.

Akhirnya, istirahat juga. Lumayan membosankan juga hari ini.

Pelajaran matematika dari Meev sensei dan pelajaran Sejarah dari Shou sensei bikin aku muak.

Lebih baik aku tidur di atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah aku pun membaringkan badan di tempat yang teduh.

Kupandangi langit, awan berjalan dengan sedikit cepat. Melihatnya membuatku ngantuk dan lalu aku pun tertidur.

Tak lama aku tidur, ada air yang membasahi kemeja dan seragamku. Aku pun langsung terbangun.

Kulihat sosok pria berambut Mohawk didepanku.

"maaf Aoi kun! Aku tak sengaja menumpahkan soda ku di atas bajumu! Saat aku.."

"mau loe apa sih! Udah sok pengen kenalan bikin baju gw basah gini lagi! Loe! Awas loe!" potong ku sambil marah². Kepalan tangan ku sudah siap mendarat di wajahnya. Tapi untuk apa? Gak ada gunanya.

Cepat ku bersihkan bajuku, tapi lagi² tak ada gunanya. Semuanya basah. Sangat basah.

Muak dengan ini semua, aku pun langsung membuka seragam dan kemeja ku.

Oh tidak, dadaku penuh dengan basahan air. Bagus Aoi, saatnya mandi soda.

"eh loe! Bisa bantu gw ngejemur ini hah? Lagian kalo di inget² ini semua salah loe kan! Asal numpahin soda segala lagi" kata ku seraya melemparkan seragam dan kemeja yang basah tepat ke dadanya.

Soda yang tinggal seperempat jatuh dari tangan nya. Dengan cengiran ia pun menjemur seragam dan kemeja ku di pagar atap.

"sudah Aoi kun! Ano, maaf ya. Tadi aku gak sengaja! Bener deh! Tadi aku cuma liat² area sekolah ini, terus nuju ke atap! Terus liat kamu lagi tidur aku deketin deh, tadinya aku berdiri tegap tapi terus aku bungkuk deketin kamu eh soda nya tumpah kena baju kamu. Maaf ya!" dengan panjang lebar Reita menjelaskannya padaku. Dan tak lupa, cengiran nakalnya.

"ya ya ya sudah lah. Maafmu aku terima" ujarku. Anak yang merepotkan sekali.

Kenapa, tiba² ada feeling kalau aku bakal kena sial mulu kalau sama ini bocah? Swt dah.

"makasih Aoi kun!" Reita memelukku dengan erat.  
>"heh! Sudah jangan peluk! Loe gila ya!" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukan bocah itu.<p>

"jangan harap aku bakal akrab sama kamu! Sinting!" lanjut ku dengan mengepalkan tangan ku ke wajahnya.

Dan apa reaksinya? Seperti pertama bertemu. Cengirannya tak pernah hilang. Tersenyum nakal dan tertawa renyah. Apa anak ini sedikit gak waras ya?

"oke! Untuk mengakhiri hari ini gimana kalau kita foto berdua!" Reita terlihat bersemangat.

"eh! apa²an sih! Gak us.." JEPRET! Terlambat.

Reita sudah tersenyum di depan kamera ponsel. Dan aku dengan cengo hanya terdiam melihat flash kamera ponsel tersebut.

Uruha, ini seperti kebiasaan mu dulu. Kau suka sekali berfoto denganku.

"haha! Lucu deh, coba liat Aoi kun!" ujar Reita sambil menggoyang²kan ponselnya didepan wajahku.

Kucoba merebut ponsel tersebut tapi Reita yang tau gerakan ku lebih dulu berlari.

"dah Aoi kun! Nanti foto² lagi ya!" katanya sambil berlari dan melambai²kan tangan.

Ingin rasanya berlari, menangkapnya dan menjitak kepalanya. Tapi bajuku masih basah. Gak mungkin kan aku berlari dengan telanjang dada? Sial!

"foto tadi, waktu aku gak pakai baju" gumamku.

"APA! GAK PAKAI BAJU! Habislah aku! Kalau dikira yang macam² sama orang gimana? Sial!" kesadaran yang terlambat .

Bagaimana kalau foto itu ia publish atau ditaruh di dinding pengumuman?

Tapi gak mungkin lah Aoi. Gak usah pikir yang macam² lah. Bikin repot saja.

Besoknya si anak pesek itu mendekatiku lagi.

"Aoi! Punya fb gak? punya? Punya?" tanya nya sambil menarik² tanganku.

"punya, kenapa?" jawabku datar.

"minta nicknya dong! Nanti aku add deh! Atau kamu yang mau add aku?" katanya sambil menopang dagu dengan gaya sok imut. Memainkan mata layaknya cewek². Ya Kami-Sama, apa didepanku ini banci?

"ya ya, add aku. Aoi Shiroyama" jawabku tetap datar.

"oke! Aku cari ya.. umm.. A..oi.. Shi.. ro..yama!" rupanya si pesek ini sedang buka facebook lewat ponselnya, pantas saja.

"fotonya Aoi kun yang pakai syal abu² terus pakai topi pet yang ini ya?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan layar ponsel ke wajahku. "cakep ya" ujarnya lagi.

"aduh Reita! Terlalu dekat! Iya yang itu" jawabku sedikit ketus. Keterlaluan banget sih.

"sip! Udah aku add! Nanti confirm ya Aoi kun! Hehehe" kembali ia menyengir. Swt dah.

"btw, foto kemarin mana?" tanyaku ketus.

Reita hanya tersenyum dan berlari kesana-kesini. Persis seperti domba kelaparan.

"jangan macam² kau Reita! Atau tonjokan ku akan mendarat di wajah mu!" teriakku berdiri.

Teman² sekelas melihatku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Swt!

Malamnya ketika aku sedang bosan, teringat akan masalah facebook tadi siang.

Iseng² ku nyalakan komputerku. Tak lama kumulai membuka website facebook.

Uruha, kau masih ingat? Kita suka wall-to-wall kan? Apa facebook mu masih aktif?

Sepertinya tidak, sudah lama kau tidak membuka akunmu. Aku ingin chat dengan mu Uruha.

Setelah membuka facebook kulihat ada notif permintaan pertemanan. Baru kali ini aku buka permintaan seperti ini.

Biasanya aku biarkan saja. Menumpuk 4956 permintaan pertemanan. Swt dah.

"Suzuki Akira" gumamku. Ku konfrim dan kubuka profil facebooknya.

"APA! GAK SALAH LIAT NIH GW?" foto kemarin ketika aku bertelanjang dada dan ia yang tersenyum nakal, ia pakai untuk foto profil.

Oh iya, tadi kok gak nyadar duluan ya? Pasti karena samar² kan gambarnya tadi kecil. Aoi, kau baka sekali.

"besok gw harus bikin perhitungan! Liat aja loe pesek!" kata ku marah² di kamar.

Pagi² aku bangun, dengan cepat aku kesekolah. Ini demi menonjok si pesek itu!

Karena memang ingin menunggu Reita, aku terpaksa berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

Sekitar 10 menit Reita datang, ia tak sendirian tapi bersama teman yang lain. Mungkin yang searah dengannya.

Terlihat senyumannya dan canda tawanya dari kejauhan. Reita, I'm looking for you!

Tapi ternyata Reita yang sadar aku perhatikan, melihat ke arahku. Dan lagi² pesek itu melakukan hal bodoh.

"Aoi kuuuuuuuuun~! " sambil melambai²kan tangan ia memanggil ku dengan kerasnya. Membuat orang di sekelilingku memperhatikan ku.

Sial! anak ini bikin aku jadi pusat perhatian! Baka!

Reita berlari ke arahku dan lagi² memperlihatkan senyuman bodohnya.

"Aoi kun! Cepat banget turunnya hari ini? Biasanya kan kamu telat! Hahaha" ujarnya. Hei! kamu itu mengejekku hah!

Rencanaku untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya gagal. Dan malah membuatku malu begini. Sial kau pesek!

Tanpa ku perhatikan lagi, aku langsung masuk ke dalam. Jalan cepat. Jangan sejajar dengannya Aoi.

Tapi Reita memang tak mengerti. Ia membuntuti aku dari belakang dan mempercepat langkahnya juga.

Akhirnya kami seperti sedang melakukan lomba jalan cepat.

Reita mempercepat lagi langkahnya, dan ia yang masuk ke dalam kelas duluan.

"HORE! AKUMENANG! AOI KALAH!" teriaknya membuat anak² dikelas bingung. Swt!

"tak apa Aoi, lain kali kita ulang pertandingan ini" katanya sambil menepuk² bahuku. Hei!

"jangan sentuh bahu gw! Lu kira tadi kita lagi main hah! Gw cuma gak mau deket² sama lu kampret! Dan satu lagi! Ngapain foto aneh gitu lu jadiin foto profil facebook loe hah!" kataku sambil berapi².

Mungkin jika ada, asap akan mengepul baik dari telinga, mulut dan mataku.

"itu kan bagus! Lagian temen² ku di sekolah dulu pada nanya gini 'eh Reita! Itu pacarnya ya? Cakep loh!' gitu" kata Reita tanpa rasa bersalah.

Apa! Dia gak merasa bersalah sedikit pun? Malah gw dikira pacarnya si bodoh ini! Kami-Sama! Kenapa kau ciptakan orang bodoh seperti dia!

Kesabaranku habis sudah. Tanpa lihat kanan kiri, tanpa perhatikan waktu, dan tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi ku tarik tangan Reita yang dari tadi cengengesan ke belakang gudang sekolah.

Kudorong tubuh putihnya tepat di depan pintu gudang.

Ku tatap matanya dalam². Terlihat ketakutan darinya. Dan aku tak perduli!

Ku tinjukan kepalan tangan ku ke dinding tepat di sebelah wajah Reita.

Tampak wajah Reita yang ketakutan dan seperti ingin menangis.

"Loe! Gw udah bilang sama loe! Gw gak mau deket² sama loe! So, loe gak usah sok akrab! Gak usah sok deket! Ngerti loe! Udah muak gw sama kelakuan loe beberapa hari ini!" bentakku tepat di wajahnya.

Dan hal yang paling ku benci terjadi. Reita si bodoh yang biasanya ceria dan selalu nyengir itupun menangis. Kami-Sama, aku tak tahan kalau begini!

"jangan nangis! Cry baby!" bentakku lagi dengan nada sedikit low dari yang tadi.

"Aoi, aku minta maaf. Aku memang begini orangnya. Aku memang suka deket sama orang" ucapnya padaku "terutama sama orang yang aku suka".

Hah? Gak salah denger? "apa loe bilang? Gak jelas! Ulangi lagi!" suruhku.

"aku suka Aoi! Emangnya gak boleh aku suka sama Aoi?" jawab Reita dengan suara sedikit keras.

Aku hanya diam. Bingung. Mau marah, mau nonjok, mau cakar, mau.. ahhh.. tau dah. Swt.

"terserah loe aja lah! Tapi gw ingetin! Gw gak suka loe deket² sama gw! Bye" kataku sembari meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tiba² aku teringat akan kejadian di bangku taman. Uruha, aku.. saat ini.. mungkin merindukanmu.

Baru beberapa langkah aku beranjak tiba² pelukan mendarat dari belakang.

Reita, apa mau mu?

"lepasin, gw gak suka di peluk" kataku datar.

"gak mau! Sampai Aoi mau maafin aku baru aku lepasin!" oke, childishnya mulai lagi.

Ku lepas paksa pelukan Reita. Keras juga cengkramannya. Tapi sayang kau salah cari lawan Reita, seorang pemain tinju sepertiku lebih kuat darimu.

Setelah lepas dari cengkraman Reita, aku berbalik arah.

"jangan dekein gw" deathglare ku ternyata berguna, Reita hanya diam dan membiarkan ku pergi.

Malam hari ketika aku masih berkutik didepan komputer dan memainkan game online, ponselku berbunyi.

* * *

><p>From : 088-xxx-xxx-xxx<p>

"Aoi kun masih marah padaku? Gomen T_T"

* * *

><p>Sudah bisa kutebak, pasti Reita. Tau darimana ia nomor ponselku?<p>

Orang kalau di ladeni malah makin jadi. Ku diamkan saja sms itu dan fokus pada game yang aku mainkan.

Ternyata perjuangan si bodoh itu tak sampai disini. Sms kembali muncul.

* * *

><p>From : 088-xxx-xxx-xxx<p>

"gak dibalas T_T pasti marah banget kan! Gomen!"

* * *

><p>Lagi² orang bodoh ini melakukan hal bodoh. Namanya juga orang bodoh Aoi, abaikan saja.<p>

Fokus Aoi, jangan karena bocah bodoh satu ini kau jadi hilang konsentrasi.

"yak! Ah sial! mati kan!" kali ini aku kalah main PB. Biasanya tidak seperti ini. Pasti gara² si bodoh itu yang mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Aoi! Ada tamu! Kau naik saja ke atas" terdengar suara Ibu dari bawah. Tamu? malam² begini? Menggangu saja.

"Aoi! Jangan main saja ada temanmu yang datang" kata Ibu yang tiba² membuka pintu kamarku. Seharusnya tadi aku kunci saja. Aoi, kali ini kau berbuat baka lagi.

"permisi" kata seseorang yang Ibu bilang temanku. Sepertinya tak asing. Ku berbalik dengan memutar kursi ku dan apa yang kulihat membuatku ingin bilang KAU LAGI?

"kau lagi! Ngapain ke sini! Dan tau darimana rumahku!" bentakku setelah ditinggal Ibu ke bawah.

"jangan kasar begitu dong, aku malam² kesini naik taxi apa kau tak kasian" kata Reita, si baka yang malam² dingin begini pergi kerumahku hanya karena ingin minta maaf. Kami-Sama! Orang ini bodoh sekali!

"gak ada yang suruh loe kerumah gw kan! Loe tuh kalo gw perhatiin kok bego banget ya? Sudah tau gw gak bakal maafin loe!" bentakku lagi, kali ini Reita hanya tersenyum. Dan tak lupa tampang bodohnya terlihat lagi.

"Wow Aoi kun, koleksi komik mu banyak sekali! Ada komik bleach, conan, naruto, sampai² doraemon juga ada! hahaha" memuji apa menghina ini bocah?

"hei! jangan sentuh! Nanti ja.." baru saja aku peringatkan, si Bodoh itu sudah menjatuhkan komik² ku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku. Bagus, kerjaan lagi Aoi.

"gomen Aoi kun! Aku beresin ya! maaf²!" katanya lagi. Swt dah!

Selagi si Bodoh itu membereskan komik² ku, aku kembali bermain PB. Lagi males ngeladenin.

Uruha, kau juga sama denganya. sama² ceroboh. lagi² aku teringat padamu.

"Aoi, ini komik apa?" Tanya si Reita sembari mendekatiku. Di tunjukkannya satu komik yang ku simpan dengan baik, bahkan aku sampul dan ku jaga jangan sampai rusak.

"eh! Jangan sembarangan! Ini komik kenangan!" sahutku sambil merebut kembali komik itu dari tangannya"

"kenapa sih? Mahal ya" Tanya Reita polos.

"bukan soal harganya, tapi ini kenangan aku sama mantan pacarku yang baru putus. Gara² ini kami bertemu" kataku sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Ceritain! Ceritain! Ceritain!" rusuh Reita sambil menarik² tanganku. What? Sok akrab banget!

"ah mau tau aja!" kataku sambil menarik kembali tanganku.

* * *

><p>Komik berharga. Entah iya atau tidak. Komik ini yang mempertemukanku dan Uruha.<p>

Suatu hari aku pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli komik baru. Kulihat ada komik bagus, ketika ingin mengambil komik tersebut disatu sisi ada tangan putih yang ingin mengambilnya juga.

Aku dan orang itu akhirnya liat²an. Setelah itu ia tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya manis, kulitnya yang putih, rambutnya yang pirang dan mata yang indah membuatku terpana.

Seringnya bertemu di toko buku, aku dan ia pun suka janjian bertemu. Kadang di café, kadang di taman, makan malam atau hanya sekedar keliling kota.

Karena merasa cocok, aku dan dia pun jadian. Uruha, sosok yang sempurna bagiku.

Selama 3 tahun aku jadian dengannya, memang di warnai dengan kebahagiaan, canda tawa, tangisan dan tak luput dari kesedihan. Tapi aku dan Uruha menjalaninya dengan baik.

Tapi saat itu, tiba² ia memutuskan ku begitu saja. Padahal sebelumnya kami tak bertengkar. Sungguh membuatku bingung. Uruha, saat ini kau dimana? Kenapa, nomor ponsel mu tak aktif?

Dan mengapa kau juga pindah rumah? Susah payah aku mencari mu, tapi nihil.

Uruha, aku merindukanmu.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya malam itu Reita pulang setelah aku mau memaafkannya. Kasihan juga dia harus pulang sendiri, maka nya aku antarkan dia naik motor.<p>

Tiba dirumah Reita. Rumah yang lumayan mewah. Ternyata dia anak orang kaya. Tapi kenapa gayanya seperti anak desa? Kami-Sama, mahluk mu memang unik.

Aku diajak masuk, sebenarnya aku menolak tapi si pesek ini memaksaku dengan mengambil kunci motorku. Bagus sekali, terpaksa aku masuk.

Dalamnya keren banget. Mewah dan banyak barang antik. Ternyata orang di rumah ini tau seni.

"eh Reita, ada tamu kok gak di kasih minum? Kasian kan malam² begini dingin. Kasih minum coklat gih" kata seorang laki² dari atas. Sepertinya ia baru saja menuruni tangga.

"ah! kakak udah bangun? Jangan capek², kan kakak baru sampai, Kakak harus istirahat!" kata Reita pada seseorang yang ternyata kakaknya itu.

"iya gak usah repot² saya cuma seb.." ku berpaling kearah belakang menghadap seseorang tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya aku, ternyata ia adalah Uruha.

"Uruha!" kataku terkejut. Kudatangi langsung kehadapannya. Pegang kedua bahunya dengan kedua tanganku.

"kamu kemana aja! Kenapa gak ada kabar! Kenapa pindah rumah? Kenapa nomormu gak aktif? Jawab Uruha! Jawab!" ku goncang²kan tubuh Uruha.

Uruha tak menatapku. Ku peluk ia dengan erat. Aku tak mau melepasmu lagi Uruha, tidak lagi.

"kakak, apa dia mantan kakak yang pernah kakak ceritain sama aku dulu?" kata Reita sedikit lemas. Sepertinya ia sudah memahami kondisi saat ini. Uruha melepas pelukanku dan beralih ke Reita.

"Reita, ini teman mu?" Tanya uruha pada Reita.

Reita tak menjawab. Wajah Reita yang ceria tiba² berubah menjadi seperti marah. Airmata nya mulai berlinang.

"oh oke, aku tau. Akhirnya aku cuma jadi mainan kalian! Cuma jadi peghubung hubungan kalian! Gak nyangka! Bravo" kata Reita sembari naik keatas tangga menuju kamarnya.

Aku dan Uruha mencoba menyusul Reita. Reita hanya berdiam diri dikamar, entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aoi, ini sudah malam banget. Gimana kalau kamu nginap aja disini? Sambil bujukin Reita, dia belum makan dari tadi karena ingin kerumahmu" ujar Uruha padaku.

"baiklah, aku telpon rumah sebentar. Mau ijin sama ortu" kataku.

"Reita! Ayo keluar dong! Kamu belum makan kan? Nanti sakit gimana?" kata Uruha didepan pintu kamar Reita. Tak ada jawaban, Reita tetap membisu.

"Aoi, gimana kalau kamu aja yang bujuk Reita? Mungkin kalau kamu yang nyuruh dia mau" kata uruha sambil menunduk. Aku ambil nampan yang berisi makan malam Reita.

"Reita, makan yuk. Makan sama aku deh, nanti kita foto bareng sambil makan mau kan?" kataku membujuk Reita. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Uruha yang khawatir langsung menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk membuka paksa pintu kamar Reita.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Uruha serta aku ketika tau Reita pingsan dengan wajah yang pucat.

Uruha panik! Para medis keluarga langsung memberi pertolongan. Alhasil Reita menjadi pasien kamar dengan tangan di infus.

Sambil menunggu Reita, aku dan Uruha berbincang².

"kenapa kamu jauhin aku setelah gitu aja nyampakin aku?" tanyaku langsung pada Uruha.

"aku gak maksud gitu Aoi, aku harus pergi keluar negeri buat urusan bisnis. Dan sebenarnya hubungan kita dulu ketahuan oleh orang tuaku. Mereka mengancam ingin melukaimu jika aku tetap bersamamu. Kau tau kan hubungan kita memang ditentang?" jelas Uruha padaku. Tampak airmata nya menetes. Langsung kupeluk Uruha.

"kalau begini alasannya kenapa gak bilang? Kenapa gak cerita? Kita bisa cari jalan keluarnya! Kita bisa lari ke daerah lain dan hidup sama²" kataku membuat Uruha tambah menangis.

"aku masih sayang sama kamu Uru" ku pererat pelukanku padanya.

"aku juga sayang sama Aoi" balas Uruha di tengah isak tangisnya.

Di sela kebahagiaan, ternyata Reita sudah sadar dan mendengar perbincanganku dan Uruha.

Aku dan Uruha tak menyadarinya.

Esoknya aku pulang, seiring dengan itu Uruha ternyata pergi keluar negeri lagi. Kali ini ia menetap disana.

Dan saat itu juga aku dan Uruha mulai rela melepas satu sama lain.

Uruha telah dijodohkan orang tuanya dengan Kai, pengusaha muda terkaya di tempat Uruha akan pindah. Aku hanya bisa ikhlas. Satu kecupan dibibir Uruha menjadikan perpisahaan terakhir bagiku. Uruha, semoga kau baik² saja di sana.

Siapapun pasanganku nanti, kau tetaplah cinta sejatiku. Akan ku ingat janji kita Uruha.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku tak melihat Reita sekolah. Bangku disebelahku kini kosong kembali.

Tak ada canda tawa Reita, bahkan tak ada yang memfoto ku diam² lagi.

Nomornya tidak aktif, aktifitas di fb nya pun tak terupdate.

Kuberanikan diri pergi ke rumahnya. Sepertinya, aku khawatir padamu Reita.

"tuan Reita tidak ada disini lagi. Katanya ia mau mandiri, jadi menyewa apartemen dan pindah sekolah" kata salah satu pelayan ketika aku tanya.

Aku terkejut. Hei bodoh, kenapa kau tiba² begini? Kutanyakan alamat apartemennya, tapi pelayan tak tau apa². Aku mencarinya kemana² tapi tetap tak menemukan kabar.

Reita, apa kau pindah ke kota lain?

Apa kau mau meninggalkan ku seperti Uruha?

* * *

><p>Kini genap 2 tahun aku tak mendengar kabar Reita. Lama sekali.<p>

Sekarang aku adalah mahasiswa di Universitas Ether.

Banyak wanita yang menyukaiku di Universitas. Tapi aku tak terlau memikirkannya, aku hanya sibuk dengan kuliah ku. Dan aku mungkin tak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi setelah kejadian antara aku, Uruha dan Reita 2 tahun yang lalu.

Uruha, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik² saja? Kuharap kau bahagia dengan pasangan mu.

Uruha, kali ini aku ingin mengingat kenangan tentang kita. Toko buku.

Ya, aku ke toko buku kenangan kita. Dimana kita bertemu.

Ku berdiri di bagian komik, tepat dimana aku bertemu dengan Uruha.

Ku ambil satu komik yang menarik bagiku. Dan ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memegang komik ini, tapi ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya pula.

Uruha, kenapa kejadian ini sama persis seperti cerita kita dulu?

Ku lihat si pemilik tangan. Tetapi aku langsung terdiam.

Reita. Kau ada disini, dihadapanku. Senyumannya tak berubah, tetap seceria dulu.

"kau mengambil komik ku Aoi kun" katanya menyadarkan ku.

Tanpa banyak bicara langsung kupeluk Reita. Memeluknya dengan erat tanpa memikirkan banyaknya orang yang melihat kami.

Setelah itu Reita mengajakku ketaman. Duduk di sebuah bangku.

Uruha, kau ingat? Ini bangku dimana kita berpisah.

"kau, jangan pergi lagi" kataku mengejutkan Reita. Reita hanya tersenyum bingung.

"hei²! Aoi yang ku kenal tidak seperti ini! Dia sedikit ketus dan.." kupotong perkataan Reita dengan kecupanku. Kecupan lembut yang seharusnya kuberikan padanya dulu.

"jangan pergi lagi, jangan meninggalkan ku lagi" kata ku menunduk. Reita yang terdiam karena kecupanku hanya tersenyum.

Dilihatnya mata ku dalam² lalu ia berkata.

"baiklah, aku janji" tak lupa senyum nakalnya ia perlihatkan padaku.

* * *

><p>Uruha, ternyata jodoh itu tak terduga.<p>

Kau bisa saja pacaran dengan siapa saja, tapi jodoh tak akan pergi kemana.

Benang merah ini memang tak bisa di lepas. Kami-Sama, terima kasih.

Aku akan menjaga Reita dengan sepenuh hati.

* * *

><p>baru kali ini Shin bikin ff oneshot begini, ancur banget ya? :Da<p>

kalau Shin perhatiin sih, ff ini maksa banget! hahahaha!

(sebelum di kritik Shin udah ngaku duluan)

lagi² disini Shin kasih pairing Aoi X Reita, entah kenapa lagi suka pairing ini (padahal kan sama² 'jantan' ya?)

setidaknya walau hanya ff, shin berhasil mempersatukan Aoi dan Reita *digabok sama batang pisang*

And now, please Don't Flame

Don't forget R&R, key ^_^


End file.
